Wally's Metabolism : An Excuse or a Curse AND HIS PAST
by ComicSuperheroLedgendVideoGame
Summary: Wally passed out because he didn't eat and the team finds out a lot more about the young speedster.


Wally was hanging out at the cave in the common room with the rest of young justice.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Wally we just ate lunch 30 minutes ago. It only 1 o-clock." Said robin.

"Yeah Baywatch. Why don't you eat like a normal person in normal quantities at normal times?"

"Because harpy, I have a high metabolism."

"Team report to the mission room immediately" said batman over the intercom system. Everyone rushes down the hall to the debriefing room.

~3:00 am~

The team finally arrives back at the cave from the mission. Surprisingly nobody's really that tired. Except Wally. He is practically falling asleep on his feet.

"Wally you ok?" Asks robin.

"Huh?"

"You are like falling asleep while standing up."

"I'm just a little tired...I'm hungry."

"Wally its 3 in the morning. Do you honestly think any of us are going to make you some food?" Said Artemis.

" hey. I have been up all day. And I haven't had anything to eat since those two energy bars I had on the flight to the fight. I'm tired and I need something to eat."

"Well go fix it yourself." He doesn't respond. Then all the sudden he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Wally!" Yells robin as he rushes over to his friend. The rest of the team runs over.

"Is he ok?" Asks Megan almost in tears.

"Yeah he just passed out. Here lets move him to the couch." Robin and Aqualad lift up the unconscious boy and gently place him on the couch.

"We should call his parents. What's their number?" Asks Kaulder as he grabs the phone next to the couch.

" no we can't call them. I know who to call though. We can call flash although I have a feeling your about to find out his secret ID. Here hand me the phone." Kaulder hands robin the phone and he dials the number.

'Hello?'

'Hey its robin.'

'Why are you calling me at this time of morning?'

'The team just got back from a mission and when we got here Wally was falling asleep where he stood then he said he was hungry and then he passed out.'

'WAT? Ok I will leave a note for iris and then I will be right there.' He hangs up. (Flash answered)

"Ok well flash will be here soon."

/recognized flash b06\

Barry runs into the common room and immediately over to Wally. Everyone talks notice of Barry's bright blonde hair. He checks on Wally then turns around to face the team revealing dark chocolate eyes.

"He'll fine. His metabolism just caught up with him."

"His metabolism? He's always using that as an excuse for everything. Like his eating habits mostly. It gets really annoying." Said Artimas. Barry's eyes widen.

"You don't give him a hard time for that do you? Cause he can't help it, it's not his fault."

"What do you mean?"

Barry sits on another seat and prepares to explain.

"For a speedster everything is different. Time moves way slower. So 30 minutes to you guys is 5 hours to us. Also we burn through a lot of energy constantly so we need to eat a lot and often. That's why he passed out. If we get low on energy we pass out, we can't heal, our powers completely fail and if we are too severely deprived...you don't want to know what happens then."

"So, what you mean is Wally's metabolism could kill him?" asks Artimas in shock.

"Yes. Luckily he isn't too bad off. We should probably wake him up and get some food in him. You guys, can you start to wake him up? I'm going to go fix him some food"

"Wait but...who are you?" Asks Artimas.

"Oh yeah. You guys don't recognize me out of uniform do you?"

"Well I mean we all know who you are. Your Flash. But WHO are you?"

"Oh my name is Barry Allen I am a Forensic Scientist for the CIA. I am Wally's Uncle. My Wife Iris Allen is Wally's fathers sister. I live in central with my wife and Wally. Back in a flash." Barry flashes a smile (pun intended) then speeds off only to return a few seconds later with a tray full of practically the entire kitchen. He sets the tray on the coffee table then kneels next to his unconscious nephew.

"Wally, come on kid wake up." says Barry in a Soft voice, gently shaking Wally's shoulders. His eyes flutter open and he looks drowsily at his uncle. "Un-uncle Barry?"

"Hey kid."

"W-what happened?" He asks trying to sit up. Barry gently helps him into a sitting position.

"Take it easy. Your metabolism just caught up with you. You need to eat something alright?" He nods weakly. Barry hands Wally the tray he brought in and immediately Wally begins to eat it at super-speed. Barry puts a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Slow down a little kid. You don't want to get sick. Your still weak." Wally slows down a lot but is still going in super-speed. The rest of Young Justice stands near the wall, giving Barry and Wally some time to themselves. Everyone in the team feeling guilty for not realizing this problem with Wally, Especially Robin and Artimas. Robin doesn't realize how he didn't notice this was going on with his best friend and Artimas feels guilty for picking on him all this time for his eating habits when he has to carry this burden and deal with this. But her mind is still wondering about what Barry said. _'What did he mean by him living with Wally and his Wife? What about Wally's parents? Why does Wally live with his Aunt and Uncle? I should ask.'_

Wally finishes his food and immediately looks a lot better. He tries to stand up but Barry pushes him back to the couch.

"No way kid. You still need to rest a bit to build up your strength. Now sleep." Wally sighs and lays back down, closing his eyes, and immediately falls back asleep. Then Barry spreads a blanket the seemed to materialize out of nowhere (he flashed out and got it at some point in time) over Wally and laying his head on the pillow. Then Barry sits on the edge of the couch at Wally's feet.

"Will he be ok?" asks a worried Megan.

"He will be fine he just has to build his strength back up."

"What did you mean when you said you live with Wally. What about his parents?" asks Artimas. Barry sighs.

"When Wally was little, before he got his powers, his parents were abusive. He got his powers at the age of ten and the abuse lasted until right before he joined the team. Now he lives with us."

"I-I didn't know! I pick on him so much. Robin did you know about him?"

"Yes I did. I'm his best friend why wouldn't I know that? I know everything about him."

"Then why didn't you STOP ME?!"

"Because Wally doesn't want to be treated differently because of it or get picked on more because of it like at his school."

"So he is bullied?"

"Well he is really shy and quiet. An outcast essentially plus being a nerd and a geek. Also him being one of the least athletic people in the school makes him a perfect target. Not to mention his red hair, freckles, green eyes, him being abused and raped by his parents being public knowledge thanks to that football player Jackson who transferred from blue valley high school to Central high with him and told everyone, and you cant forget that he has to eat a lot and everything. Yeah he is a perfect target for bullies."

"What do you mean shy and quiet?"

"Here he acts like the comic relief because he want us, his only friends, to smile all the time, because he couldn't smile enough when he was young, and seeing us smile, makes him smile. But the real him...is shy and quiet and completely the opposite of how he is here and that at school is the real him." Wally starts to snore lightly causing everyone else in the room to chuckle.

"You would never think someone so nice and sweet and happy would be so sad and damaged underneath." Says Megan.

"Yeah. I guess there is more to him than I though." said Artimas, a small smile on her face.

**and from that moment on, everyone always laughed at the speedsters jokes, smiled around him all the time, and never, ever, forgot to feed him again. **


End file.
